Leah Clearwater (Laura Clarke Ver)
Leah Clearwater is the Beta of the Black pack and the only known female shape-shifter in the Quileute history. She is the daughter of Harry Clearwater and Sue Clearwater. She is Seth Clearwater's older sister, and Sam Uley's ex-girlfriend. She phased into a wolf during the events of New Moon, around the same time as her brother, Seth. She also has deeply unsettled issues, including a broken heart, and is overprotective of her little brother. She is portrayed by Julia Jones in the movie adaptations. Her counter part is Liam Clearwater Biography Early life As a child, Leah was very close to her cousin, Emily Young. As a freshman in high school, Leah began dating, and then fell in love with Sam Uley (Laura Clarke Ver). They were involved in a serious relationship for three years. During her junior year of high school, Sam disappeared and Leah's life was thrown into upheaval. Two weeks later, he reappeared, without giving explanation for his absence, and from that time on he was a changed person. Leah tried to give him space to resolve his problems. When Emily came to La Push for a visit, Sam saw her for the first time since his disappearance and imprinted on her immediately. That same night, he went to Leah and broke up with her, and later Emily told her that Sam was pursuing her. She became furious with him and relied on Emily's rejection. But when Emily and Sam engaged in a relationship, she turned completely bitter and blamed them both for her pain. ''New Moon Early in ''New Moon, Bella meets Leah at a pasta party at Jacob's house. However, Leah spends the evening on the phone. As more time passes, Leah finds herself growing angrier and begins to fly into a rage over the smallest irritations. Her body begins to change without her awareness, and when she argues with her mother about her mood swings, her anger causes her to phase for the first time and she destroys a couch in the process. Seeing their daughter phase rather than their son, Seth, her father suffers a fatal heart attack. Seth witnesses the incident and the shock causes him to phase as well. Leah's transformation causes her further pain because she holds herself responsible for her father's death. Furthermore, she is forced to join Sam's pack, and their telepathic link reminds her that he abandoned her for her cousin, Emily Young. She deliberately uses this connection to punish Sam and the pack both with her memories, and by bringing up uncomfortable subjects (such as Embry Call's parentage), all things the pack would rather forget. She has also tried to go solo, but it did not work. Jacob once describes her as a "harpy", to which she takes offense. However, she comes to forgive Emily and Sam after learning the truth and agrees to be her cousin's bridesmaid. In the [[New Moon (film)|movie adaptation of New Moon]], Harry's cardiac arrest is caused by Victoria during the manhunt of her. ''Eclipse'' .]] Leah and her brother Seth's phasing is not revealed until ''Eclipse when Edward points her out as the smallish gray wolf. During their fight with Victoria's newborn army, she tries to prove herself as worthy as the rest of her pack by fighting a newborn vampire alone. Jacob manages to knock her out of the way before the vampire crushed the bones on his right side. After the army was destroyed, Bella rejects Jacob's feelings and remains with Edward. A few days later, Leah starts pestering Jacob to make him get over Bella because he makes her think about her, even though she doesn't like Bella, until he disappears into the woods to live as a wolf and escape the emotional pain. Unlike the book, she is first introduced to Bella in the movie when she goes down to La Push to hang out with Jacob and his pack. Leah is highly disliking of Bella the first time they meet. Her and her brother's transformations are noted to have occurred around the time their father died. ''Breaking Dawn'' Leah and her family are present during Bella and Edward's wedding (she is absent in the movie). After finding out that Bella was pregnant, Sam decides to lead an unprovoked attack on the Cullens to kill Bella and the unknown baby. Jacob, however, refuses to follow Sam and breaks away from the pack to protect her, and was soon followed by Seth. Despite her dislike of vampires, Leah joins them the day after and helps to protect the Cullens with the excuse of protecting her brother, but her real motive is to get away from Sam telepathically. Her choice apparently hurts Sam so he sends a messenger in hopes of persuading both her, Seth and Jacob to come back to the pack. But Leah has already made up her mind to stay in Jacob's pack until she can stop being a wolf. Despite the initial antagonism between the two of them, Leah and Jacob soon form a closer bond due to their broken hearts. She and Jacob have a deep conversation one day whilst hunting, mentioning how being immortal has stopped her menstruation cycle and may have disabled her ability to get pregnant. Jacob also remembers her breakdown when she first became a wolf, thinking herself as a freak, a "girly wolf". Leah also wonders if she maybe isn't as feminine as she thought she was, and wonders how imprinting would be for her. It is in this discussion that Leah mentions how she can relate to Rosalie's protection of Bella and the idea of never having a child from her own body was upsetting. She also admits that if Bella had asked for her help, she probably would've done the same as Rosalie. and Jacob.]] She is so loyal to Jacob that she goes as far as to confront Bella about her unintentionally tormenting him. Bella is very hurt by this incident and Jacob commands Leah to stop, though he does not enforce it in his unbreakable "Alpha-voice", as Edward would have liked him to. She does not enjoy spending time around the vampires, but does so out of loyalty to her new pack. After she joins Jacob's pack, he names her as his Beta or second-in-command in place of Seth. Leah becomes a much happier person after leaving Sam's pack because she won't have to be connected to him anymore. In Breaking Dawn - Part 1, Leah appears on the beach playing soccer with her fellow wolves. She approaches Seth, Embry, and Jacob, reprimanding the latter for still being in love with Bella. She is present during Jacob's refusal to continue to follow Sam. She later leaves the Uley pack to join Jacob and to protect her brother. She stands by their sides as Paul, Embry, Jared and Quil confront them. While out on duty with Jacob, she expresses her desire to do as Jacob says as along as she doesn't have to go back to the Uley pack. This causes Jacob to willingly promote her as his Beta. She is later seen with Seth as they view Jacob mourning Bella's "death". They both later appear in wolf form coming to the Cullens' defense against the Uley pack. During the fight, she knocks Jared off of Alice and briefly fights him. When the Cullens are threatened by the Volturi and begin to gather friends to help them testify against the Volturi's accusation, Leah and the rest of the pack are assigned to temporarily run with Sam in order to avoid conflict. Near the end of the story, she and the packs stand with the Cullens when the Volturi arrive to end them. Their numbers and Bella's talent succeed in repelling the Volturi without a fight. In Breaking Dawn - Part 2, Leah, along with Seth, appear in wolf form as they come to the aid of Jacob when he is attacked by a newborn Bella. While celebrating Christmas at Charlie's house, Leah is only seen sitting at a sofa, the back of her head facing the screen. In Alice's vision of the battle, Leah is shown destroying many of the Volturi guards and is horrified when she sees Seth's lifeless body on the ground. She howls in grief to alert Jacob, but continues to fight. She spots Esme in danger of falling into the sinkhole and, despite being double-teamed by two of the Volturi, saves her from the Volturi guard holding her and consequently falls down into the underground lava. Fortunately, the battle does not start and she, along with her brother and her fellow wolves, survive the confrontation. 'Dark Moon' Physical appearance Leah as a human is described as beautiful in an exotic way. She has perfect copper skin and eyelashes "like feather dusters", and being around 5'10" tall. She wears her sleek black hair in a short pixie cut after phasing, for the same reasons that the males shave their heads: longer hair means longer fur. Wolf form Edward describes her in her wolf form as a "smallish gray wolf". She is physically the smallest in her pack, possibly due to her gender. In the films, however, she is taller than Seth and the younger shape-shifters. Personality and traits Leah is portrayed as angry and bitter as a result of her broken heart. She has a short temper, and often uses the pack's mental connection to remind the others of things they would rather forget; ostensibly to vent her pain at being connected to Sam. However, she also demonstrates considerable loyalty to them and protectiveness of her brother, and by the end of Breaking Dawn, Leah has matured remarkably after she joined Jacob's pack to get away from Sam. She mentions to Jacob that she is considering community college and possibly meditation and yoga to help with her temper issues. She also implies that she intends to quit phasing as soon as she is able to control it. She is quite competitive in racing and would willingly accept any challenge, though she dislikes being a wolf and being around vampires. Leah greatly dislikes Bella, mainly because of her "torturing" Jacob. This continues to Breaking Dawn where she confronts Bella while she's pregnant and says things that deeply hurt Bella, causing the latter to cry. Wolf abilities Phasing has stopped her menstrual cycle, and she gets bitter over it because she fears it may prevent her from having children or imprinting on someone. Leah is known as the fastest wolf in both packs which Jacob says is "her only claim". She is so fast that she can outrun anyone in her pack. This is the only part that she enjoys being a wolf. While running on an errand, she would enjoy taking patrols and beating her companions at the same time. According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, Leah and her brother Seth are the only pack members who inherited shape-shifter genes from all three families. Relationships Leah is the daughter of Harry and Sue Clearwater, and the older sister of Seth Clearwater. Her second-cousin, Emily Young, is part Quileute and part Makah. She is also the ex-girlfriend of Sam Uley. She is the wife of Alexandra Pendragon Alexandra Pendragon Leah met Alexandra when Alexandra's pack was looking for three witches as they were asked to help with the new born army as Leah did not like Alexandra at first as she was a hybrid but later imprinted on Alexandra as Leah tried to keep away from her but was told by Sam that she must tell Alexandra as Leah did and Leah found out that Alexandra really liked Leah as Leah found out Alexandra can not imprint but did kiss Leah as it was true loves first kiss. Leah asked Alexandra to marry her in which she said yes as they told each other loads of things. Sam Uley ]] Leah and Sam dated in high school and they cared about each other very much, even though Sam could not tell her that he was a wolf. Their relationship ended when Leah brought her cousin Emily for a visit, and Sam imprinted on her after one look. After Leah turned into a werewolf, she is forced to endure hearing Sam's never-ending thoughts about Emily. This, coupled with the fact that she was then informed about imprinting (something Sam was forbidden to tell her about when he broke up with her), made her very bitter and caused her to take her pain and anger out on the pack since. Another reason why she likes to lash out is that the rest of the wolves can read her thoughts and know that she is still pining after Sam. Although she acts as if she hates Sam, she wants the very best for him. Despite the fact that he cannot be with her and feels bad whenever he sees her, the series says Sam is still in love with Leah. He is deeply upset and hurt when Leah leaves to join Jacob's pack, and so sends Jared to ask her to come back by telling him to get on his knees and beg, to do anything to convince her to rejoin his pack; even calling her "Lee-Lee", Sam's nickname for her from when they were dating. Seth Clearwater .]] Seth Clearwater is Leah's younger brother. She is very protective of him as seen in Breaking Dawn when she joins Jacob's pack in order to keep an eye on Seth and protect him. She idolizes him for being more understanding and friendly than she is. They seem to have a loving, normal brother-sister relationship where they tease each other, such as when Seth said he would mind if Jacob killed Leah after pretending to think about it. Seth is much younger than Leah. Emily Young .]] Emily Young is Leah's cousin of the Makah tribe. They were as close as sisters throughout childhood and adulthood, until Sam imprinted on Emily and dumped her for her cousin. Leah had counted that Emily would reject him, which she did constantly until she wasn't able to anymore. When Leah first heard that Emily had been mauled by a bear, she was highly concerned for her well-being, but it all turned into rage and bitterness when she found out that she and Sam were together. Finding out the truth allows Leah to resolve part of her issues with her cousin, though she still doesn't want to be near either of them. She has agreed to be Emily's bridesmaid. Jacob Black .]] Jacob Black is the Alpha in Leah's pack. Initially, Jacob and Leah didn't like each other. When Jacob and Seth broke off from Sam's pack and joined the Cullens, Leah decided to join them to look after her brother and get away from Sam. Though they were originally hostile towards each other, Jacob and Leah gained a new understanding to each other's feelings, bonding over their broken hearts, and became good friends, though she still dislikes hovering around vampires. Leah is later named Jacob's Beta, or second-in-command. Occasionally, they would race in wolf forms. Since Leah is the fastest wolf, she always beats him, though often by a narrow margin. While some fans believe that Leah fell in love with or imprinted on Jacob during Breaking Dawn, Stephenie Meyer has stated this isn't true. This would simply have made their interactions too complicated, since she started out disliking Jacob, then they gain a "friendly" understanding. If Leah had imprinted on Jacob at any time, it would have been the first time she saw him after her first transformation, and she would have had a compulsive need to be with/near him from that moment on. This is not the case. They are simply good friends. Paul Lahote ]] Paul was best friends with Leah when they were both growing up as his younger sister would go over to Charlie's house to visit Alex when she would come over to visit her father, at one point when he was around 7 he said to Leah when they both grow up he would like to marry her and have children with her. As Leah was 13 and Paul was around 9, they stopped hanging around with each other as Leah begin hanging around with Sam Uley, as Paul would get upset as they were 18 and 14 Leah was now dating Sam as Paul left them as she told Paul to leave them alone as they both fall out before Paul was dating Jacob's older sister Rachel Black, before they broke up as, he heard that Sam and Leah broke up as he learnt that Sam did not turn up for School one day as she then tells Paul he would all was go over to Billy Black and Old Quil. When Leah was around 19 she went over to Paul house as she was wanting to hang around with him but was told that Paul did not want to see her as she did not know way as she would go over and over to Paul's house again and was told the something before she was told by Sam that he can no longer see her as he was out as she was upset by Sam as she learnt that her cousin was attacked by a bear but found out that Sam was dating Emily behind her back as Leah learns until she phases into a wolf as she meet's Sam's imprint Sophie as she sees that Paul is a wolf as he does apologies to her but they friendship comes crashing down again when he imprints on Bella and Quinn's sister Alex Swan who she deeply hates as Paul would get upset that she calls Alex young leech lover as Paul hates her saying that to Alex. Alex Swan Leah and Alex have never been good friends as Alex's older sister Bella is dating a vampire named Edward as the two all was fight each other as Alex gets imprinted on by Paul as Leah all was gets sick of seeing the two together, when Alex phases into her wolf form as she sees that Sam has made Alex apart of the pack as she all was leaves she doesn't want to be around her. Trivia Stephenie Meyer has affirmed that if she was to make another chapter of the Twilight Saga, Leah's perspective might be used. Film portrayal ]] Leah Clearwater is portrayed by Julia Jones in the film Eclipse and the two-part Breaking Dawn. Appearances *''New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' *''Dark Moon'' **''Dark Moon'' film Mentioned in *''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' *''Twilight'' (book) Category:Females Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Pendragon Pack Category:Uley Line Category:Black line Category:Ateara line